bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Conquest
Conquest, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, is a boss that can be encountered instead of Death in The Womb and Utero. It has pale white-blue skin, wears a white band that covers his eyes, and rides on a white horse. Behavior Conquest's behavior is somewhat similar to War. It shoots four purple shots in the 4 cardinal directions. They are fast and partially homing. Sometimes it teleports off-screen and random locations are bombarded with beams of white light, similar to the "Crack The Sky item. Conquest also charges off-screen, much like Famine, and summons several clones of himself that attack alongside it, it himself following behind shortly after. The following should be considered when battling Conquest: *Every damage done to the clones during his multi-charge attack will affect Conquest as well. *The further away you are, the more time you have to dodge its homing bullets. *During his beam attack, try to not make sudden movements to reduce the chance of running into beams. After his defeat, he drops a White Pony. Notes *Like the A Pony item, the White Pony can be rerolled with the The Dice only if you pick it up, and then pick The Dice again. *When using The Gamekid on Conquest while he is charging, all of the copies will flee and you will only be able to damage the original Conquest. *When Conquest flies off of the screen, he cannot return if there are too many objects on screen. For example, Crack the Sky and Anarchist Cookbook will delay his return. His delay can be delayed permanently if using Cheat Engine with infinite item power. Gallery 185px-Conquest-1.JPG|The secret for unlocking Conquest by destroying 30 'X-Marks the Spot' rocks. Conquest.png|Conquest as seen in-game. Bugs *Conquest does not posses a depiction on Isaac's Last Will. Instead, if the player gets killed by it, they will get to see a picture of War, which Conquest is an alternative form of. *On rare occasions, usually after using the Book of Revelation on the Depths or Necropolis, War can be replaced by Conquest, despite that the versus screen tells you that War is the boss whom you're about to fight. Plus, after defeating him you don't get his White Horse but War's cube of meat. *It is possible for Conquest to kill itself while using shooting down beams of light. You will hear a sound similar to that of a normal monster dying and a single splat of blood will fall to the ground (Seems like the beam hits some kind of dummy unit). Then the game proceeds as though you had defeated Conquest as usual. *When using The Gamekid, Some copies of Conquest appear at the sides of the walls, you can run into these but it doesn't deal any damage. They disappear after the duration of The Gamekid finishes. *Sometimes, Conquest may spawn without unlocking the boss. Trivia *Conquest is the first of the four horsemen of the apocalypse as depicted in the Bible (Rev. 6:2), but is often erroneously replaced with Pestilence in popular culture. **"A Forgotten Horseman" might be reference to Edmund using the biblical incorrect Horseman in the original game or the absence of Conquest in a large part of popular media. *Conquest seems to have a stitched Y pattern on his chest like The Duke of Flies (Indicated by the boss art). Videos Category:Horseman Category:Boss Category:Wrath of the Lamb